


Merry Christmas

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bittersweet, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Sweet, but just a bit it's really okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Obligatory Christmas Drabble.My own way.





	

 

Magnus is standing next to a window overlooking a snowy wonderland of New York.

 

It’s almost midnight, still Christmas night, but barely.

 

Their family…

 

Family. Magnus is still so in awe of this word, or this feeling, of having family. He is still not used to that, still delighted at the very thought.

 

Their family has gone back to their own homes a while ago and Alec has just went to put the boys down to sleep.

 

Now, Magnus feels his hands wrap around his waist and his chin settle on the top of his head and he smiles, letting the warmth of his body seep into him from behind.

 

“Do you think he’s really out there? God.”

 

Alec’s voice is barely a whisper in the silent flat. Magnus feels his body go slack in Alec’s arms and he let’s out a soft sigh.

 

“I know he is. But you are redeemed and I am condemned…”

 

Strong arms suddenly grip him and turn him around, and he finds himself face to face with Alec, still slightly surprised and staring into those blue blue eyes that shine with so much fire.

 

“Never ever believe that. If anyone out there deserves Heaven, it’s you.”

 

And suddenly Magnus is speechless. Because Alec is beautiful and fierce and he speaks with passion that makes even Magnus believe him.

 

Because after all, it’s Christmas.

  
Magnus has no idea what he did to ever deserve them. Alec, his children, their family… But he doesn’t plan to ever let them go.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't seen yet, I now have a Facebook page of my own: https://www.facebook.com/ao3kimmy/  
> And also, as you can read in the series description, I am taking prompts - send them in via said FB page :D  
> Hope you liked it, remember comments give life.
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
